Truelove
by fluffeels
Summary: A sort of birthday fic for Aomine where Kise /dresses up/ for Aomine. PWP; AoKise.


**Title**: Truelove

**Warnings**: PWP (goodbye friends)

**Pairing: **Aomine/Kise

**Word Count**: 3,800 approx.

**A/N**: Happy Birthday to Aomine Daiki, the best and dumbest creature ever! Also Happy Birthday to Swatzo-oba, the stupidest and haggiest friend I've ever had! Here is some _porn what porn_ (no, really) to celebrate! This was written way back in May and I've been counting down the days until I could upload this ahhh. Thank you so, _so _much to **kurokonnichiwa**, my beta and beechan for all her help and enjoy the aokise smut until next time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Aomine slowly runs his tan fingers through Kise's luscious golden hair as his hungry gaze bores into alluring amber eyes, instantaneously snapping the last strand of hesitation in the blond's mind. Aomine grinds his bulging arousal against Kise's own erection; then growls angrily because he remembers that they're both _sort of_ clothed and his jeans feel so tight that he thinks they might rip. Their bodies are pressed fast and flush against each other, chest to chest, perfectly fitting only and _only _each other; and they're close—so, _so _close—yet not close enough.

Kise can't breathe, can't stand, can't think and _can't_ do anything. Just lets himself melt, lets himself be held by Aomine, ignores the cold and irritating and uncomfortable feeling on his back. But still, he's on earth; he realizes what position he's in and he gasps, trying to pull his hands away from Aomine's hold, but one of Aomine's hands—Kise's too rapt with pleasure to care which one—continuously pins Kise's hands above his head to the wall, and sensing by the strong grip due to which Kise's hands are rendered involuntary, there's no doubt that Aomine has no intention of letting go.

"Do you really think I'll let you get away when you've _especially_ dressed up for me?" Aomine murmurs against one of Kise's pale shoulders—and Kise trembles—, as Aomine tries to unbutton his own jeans with one _trembling_ hand, but he fails terribly. But he continues grinding his hips against Kise, his back arching mildly due to the continuous friction, and he kisses Kise's soft, pink and inviting lips mindlessly, intensely, inflicting a painful torture on not only Kise but himself too.

Then Kise moans as they break apart, feeling Aomine's hardness being pushed into his own groin along with the slight brush of Aomine's calloused fingers against his erection and how perfect the sight of Aomine's muscles are when his chest is bare, and Aomine forgets about his clothes for a moment and smirks at the helpless but wanton expression on Kise's face, proud of himself that he's the _only _one who can make the '_oh so famous_'model like this. It makes him _so_ proud and so _fucking_ happy that he sometimes feels that he could scream (just like how Kise is screaming now, screaming his name with wild abandon).

Without breaking eye contact for even a second, Aomine seductively runs his tongue along Kise's collarbone, bites him there, and Kise can't help the soft whimper that escapes his lips. Again he's (barely) back on earth and he squirms and twists in the nonexistent space between Aomine and the wall, tugging at his wrists, trying to free his hands so that he could at least hide himself—his big 189 cm and highly embarrassed self—a little. But to no avail. Aomine's hold on him is too strong, and Kise can't seem to find any strength in his body when both Aomine's mouth and hand are caressing Kise like he's something so treasured, so _precious_ to Aomine.

Aomine looks up at Kise; the pink flush on otherwise pale and clear skin and the desire in lidded tawny eyes makes Aomine suck in a sharp breath, while the delicate warmth _and_ the blazing and raw hunger in Aomine's dark and sinful eyes makes Kise shudder, and Kise unconsciously sinks his teeth into his lower lip, desperate to hold in the urge to moan and purr and probably gnaw Aomine. Aomine doesn't notice this though, and Kise thanks the gods he knows, grateful that he isn't seen in an even more vulnerable and desperate position than he already is in. But then Aomine softly sucks that one spot in Kise's neck and _fuck, fuck, fuck, _Kise's coherency to think slowly strips as pleasure takes hold of him, makes him gasp and breathe harder, faster, his body becoming nothing but liquid.

Aomine leaves a trail of soft, light kisses along the length of Kise's neck, then slides his index finger over the lace of the sky blue _bra_ Kise is wearing. Aomine completely dislikes that colour; hates it even. It reminds him of someone he never wants to remember, an annoying little monotonous prick, who also _somehow_ happens to be his best friend. But he concludes that the colour suits Kise even though he would rather have him wear a way darker shade of blue. He lets his fingers go over each and every crease of the material, letting them memorize the feel of the slightly itchy but evenly distributed fabric. He's so tender, Kise can't feel his touch; but somehow still can, like how silky, melted chocolate feels as it slides down wanting fingers.

Kise feels so weak, he thinks he might collapse. Aomine's gentleness is something so new to Kise, he feels like a virgin all over again, flustered and bashful. And the way his erection is pressing against the matching sky blue lace panty he's wearing makes him wonder how the piece of cloth hadn't ripped apart yet, because everything is just getting so _hot _and so, _so tight_.

Aomine pushes himself further into Kise, lowers his head and licks the right cup of Kise's bra, smiles because he's glad that there's hardly any padding, licks it again, and again. When the perked tip pushes against his bra, Aomine makes a noise which is something between a pained groan and an ecstatic roar. Dips his head again, captures the same clothed bud between his lips while using slowly dragging his free hand to the other one, tugging it gently at first; then he pinches it when he feels it harden in his fingers. And by this time Kise is arching his back, bucking his hips, screaming and whimpering and drawing his lower lip in his mouth, trying (and failing) to hold in the noises he's making, dying to just let go and release.

But then the _idiot Aominecchi_ steps back by just one step and looking back and forth between Kise's swollen lips and glossy eyes he breathes, "Touch yourself?" unconsciously it comes out as a question, because Aomine is _as_ conscious and turned on as Kise and doesn't want to screw anything up.

"I—" Kise's voice breaks, his eyes communicate the rest. Uncertainty, _need_, fear, _pleasure_, embarrassment, _love_.

_Please?_ _For me?_ Navy eyes respond, pleading, wanting, _loving_.

Silence ensues; Kise steadies himself, calming his overexcited nerves; Aomine bites the inside of his cheek, averts his gaze, Kise smirks; thinks, _sexy_. He recalls the entire reason why he's in a woman's lingerie, and it's because it's Aomine's _biggest_ fantasy, and of course he's going to drive Aomine _insane. _He grins not so innocently, and his voice is husky and breathless as he says, "Let me go."

_Please,_ Aomine's unsaid words ring loud and clear. He lets go, unsure if he should, hoping that Kise wouldn't run, praying that he won't lose anything, wishing that he would still be loved. His eyes widen when he sees Kise grin, slyly nonetheless, and almost instantly he's gripped by lust, steps one step back again, rakes his gaze on Kise's flushed body, especially the manhandled lingerie, then fixes his eyes on amber ones. Breathes.

His hands free now, he decides that since he's already wearing Aomine's most favourite thing in the world, he should also _do _Aomine's other favourite _things_. Slowly, he slides his hands from his stomach up to his bra, and lets his fingertips roll his tight buds, sees them harden and show through the lacey material, glances up at Aomine through his lashes, moans at both the emotions he feels by his own touch as well as what he feels when Aomine gazes at him like he's some Greek God. Lets his head tip back, oh _so_ slightly, bucks his hips forward, calls out _Aomine's_ name.

At this, Aomine curses, groans, curses again, _fuck_; fumbling fingers unbutton and unzip his jeans clumsily but hastily, slide themselves down into his boxers and he gasps audibly, never taking his eyes off Kise. Kise doesn't stop staring at Aomine this entire time either, slowly pulls one of the cups down, revealing the quivering tip that was hidden before, and puts two of his fingers in his mouth, licks and sucks them (_fucking suggestively_) till he's sure that they're wet enough, and brings them to his now exposed nipple. Aomine doesn't expect the soul piercing moan that leaves Kise's trembling lips when his own wet fingers rub and tug at his pink, erect and wet nub and neither does Aomine expect himself to come so soon, but he does. Breathlessly, he screams, "God_, fuck. Kise!_" as he comes.

He staggers a bit, lets his hand rest against the side of Kise's head, breathes heavily, nuzzles Kise's neck. He can smell Kise. He smiles. Kise can feel him smile; can feel Aomine breathe him deeply. Neither of them cares about the sticky white that now stains Aomine's belly and boxers, just stay like that, content. And then Aomine opens his eyes after but a few seconds, lifts himself off of Kise, still pins his arm on the wall, looks into Kise's eyes. Everything's still there, the desire, warmth, need, _love. _It's there. But they both need _more_. _So_ much_ more_.

He nips Kise's bottom lip and Kise willingly opens his mouth, he lets Aomine enter him and explore him. Tangles his fingers in Aomine's hair, pulls him closer, _closer._ Their tongues duel, savageness kicks in, Kise grinds his lower half against Aomine, his actions nothing but urgent. Meanwhile Aomine's squeezing Kise's ass, one hand over the lacey material and one under; he loves how tight and perfect Kise's taut ass feels in his hands and Kise's dripping; sweat all over his body, precum all over his underwear. Kise lifts his knee and pushes it into Aomine's crotch and the animalistic noise of acquiescencethey both make is drowned out in each other's mouths. They don't break apart, and Kise wraps that leg around Aomine's waist, pushing him _even _closer.

And deliberately, leisurely, Aomine drags his hands from Kise's ass to his thighs, and from there to his stomach, purposely not touching his dripping erection that's peeping out of the top of the panty. He continues to go higher till he reaches Kise's muscular and perfectly toned chest, and lets his hands slide in through the lower side of the bra, smirks when Kise gasps and _tries_ to resist lightly at the contact of Aomine's fingers with his nipples. Aomine leans back and admires the sight before him: Kise, flushed red everywhere, head tipped back, lips swollen and quivering, blond hair damp with sweat, body glistening, having faux boobs which were Aomine's fisted hands. Aomine could get drunk off Kise's erotic exhibition.

He chuckles lightly before leaning down to Kise's ear and whispering, "Boobs look so _damn hot_ on you."

_God. _

The heat of his breath makes Kise shiver, and the feel of his hair against Kise's cheek makes his cheek and pretty much every other part of his body tingle. It's a few seconds till he registers what Aomine had just said, and when he does, he frowns. He hisses, "Boobs? Really?"

This makes Aomine laugh next to Kise's neck, and _damn, shit, _Kise can't even think, forget thinking straight, anymore. Seeming to sense this, Aomine presses his obvious erection against Kise's leaking slit and murmurs, "But you're _fucking sexy _just the way you are," and after placing a light kiss on Kise's cheek, he breathes, "and all mine, _Ryouta_."

The way his name spills from Aomine's lips, so close to Kise's ear, and so _soft_ like a prayer, makes Kise arch his back and it takes his everything to keep from coming right then and there. Again, Kise's threading his fingers in Aomine's dark blue hair and then he jerks him towards himself, kisses him like there's no tomorrow. Doesn't care about how stupid they must be looking, doesn't care if he'll be teased for the rest of his life by Aomine for whatever he does today, doesn't care that they're making loud and lusty noises that are just _so _embarrassing. Doesn't even care when his sister calls out from downstairs to tell Kise that she's back home.

And when Aomine hauls Kise towards himself by tugging his perfect blond hair, kissing him back with just as much _and more_ fierceness as Kise, Kise knows that he _really can't_ take it anymore. He jolts, and Aomine draws away without letting go of Kise's hair. They're panting, shallow, hard and fast; can't breathe, can't stand, can't think and just _can't_.

Nuzzling Aomine's neck, Kise inhales him, breathes him, smiles, then whispers, "I love you, Aomine_cchi,_" and he sucks a previous bruise on the crook of Aomine's neck given by himself.

The growl that Aomine makes in response makes Kise shudder visibly, and Aomine slides his fingers through Kise's hair, smoothing it out despite the wetness, whispering, "And I love _you._"

This makes Kise smile again, and he's happy and content for a while, before Aomine's hands find Kise's hard length and he squeezes lightly, and Kise all but screams and writhes, his entire body squirming to just let go. But he doesn't want to. Not like this. So he—with all his strength—lifts his head up and mumbles, "You can fuck me already."

Instead of stopping and staring at him like he's said something unbelievable, Aomine grins, loving this super sexy side of Kise—that he'd come to know after they started dating—that made him put on such a front and he laughs softly. And putting up a faux strong front of his own, he jokingly rasps, "Where's your '_please'_?"

Kise groans and smashes his lips against Aomine's, gives him the deepest and longest kiss he ever had, and Aomine can't help the blush that spreads across his face. Kise being dominant is just… "_So fucking hot,_" he murmurs and can't help the whine that follows when Kise licks his own lower lip, _damn _suggestively.

And even though he's pretending to be strong, Kise is pretty much dying, craving for release, and mustering his strength to speak coherently again, Kise breathes, "Y-You never say 'please' either, so—"

He's cut off when Aomine lowers his face and delves into Kise's mouth that's always warm and welcoming to Aomine. They barely break apart when Aomine places Kise's leg that's around his waist on the ground, and roughly tugs the sky blue panty, that's entirely drenched by now, to his knees and admires the way his cock springs free and points to his belly button. He can't help but think about how perfect it is. About how perfect Kise is.

And all his.

Without warning, he turns Kise and presses his bare chest against Kise's bare back. Kise braces his arms on the wall and pushes back into Aomine, loving the warmth of Aomine's perfect chest against his back, especially after being pressed up against the uncomfortable wall for so long. He thinks he hears his sister call out and ask something, but he _really _doesn't care. Kise turns his head to the side, trying to look at Aomine, but then he feels Aomine's fingers at his entrance and he hears Aomine chuckle and say, "Miss me so much that you prepped for me?"

That being the truth, Kise doesn't give it the negative, but instead winks over his shoulder—he seriously wonders how he could when he's dying—and purrs, "Because you miss being in me just as much."

A breathless moan escapes Aomine and Kise spreads his legs apart—as much as he can, hoping that it won't rip the wet lingerie that's stuck near his knees—without even being told to, and he hears Aomine tear a packet of lube. Kise laughs, wondering how much of a softie Aomine is, always trying to make it less painful for Kise. Kise glances over his shoulder again and makes a _psst_ sound, instantly grabbing Aomine's attention. He leans into Kise and asks if something's wrong. Kise grazes his lips against Aomine's and before he thinks he's about to say something utterly romantic and/or cheesy, he whispers, "Love you. Screw me."

"My pleasure," Aomine responds (in that deep sexy voice of his that drives Kise wild _every _single time) as he thrusts into Kise, slowly and gradually; goes halfway till Kise breathes in sharply, and Aomine waits for him to get used to it. It's uncomfortable for Kise, nothing more, and once he's sure that he's okay, he pushes back into Aomine's cock and Aomine gets the message loud and clear. He pulls out all the way, before gently pushing back in and the slow and almost _sweet _pace makes Kise whimper. The view of himself sliding in and out of Kise, the way Kise hadn't hooked the bra correctly from behind (yet how it seemed so perfect on his hot, glistening skin) and the way Kise is telling Aomine to just take him, makes Aomine want to pretty much growl again.

But he _can't_ do that anymore; not when Kise's sister is probably listening in on them from the other room. But he _can _make Kise scream for _him_, make the _entire house_—heck, make the _entire neighborhood_ know who Kise belongs to. A sly smirk graces his face, and as he keeps up the excruciatingly slow pace, he jerks Kise's head back by yanking his hair lightly. The slight pain makes Kise wince, then he sees the unabashed lust in Aomine's eyes and it's all forgotten as they're kissing again, passionately, desperately, like two mad men who just can't get enough of _each other_ no matter what.

Aomine snakes his other hand around Kise and starts jerking him off, still thrusting into him in that made-to-kill slow pace _while _he plunges into Kise's mouth, tasting his drug, which is everything Kise. Kise is wet, and so hot, and everything feels _so fucking_ good. He's twisting and moaning and occasionally screaming Aomine's name, giving it his all to stand, praying that his knees won't give way as he pushes back into Aomine. But then Aomine leaves his mouth and moves to Kise's neck and sinks his teeth into that spot which he _knows_ will drive Kise _insane_. It drives him insane alright, insane enough to_ yell_ something incoherent and then follow that up with a series of pants and growls and only one name, _Aomine_'s. Feeling smug and content, Aomine licks the small bruise, happy with the way it looks and he starts focusing on more important matters at hand.

_At hand. _He starts stroking Kise's swollen cock in his hand faster, harder, all the way from the base to the tip; he rubs the slit and beams when Kise's whimpers and cries increase in both pitch and frequency. But he's also thrusting up into Kise, meeting him halfway every time he pushes back, making the sensation of arousal so, _so _much more intense for the both of them. Everything makes Kise feel delirious; the way Aomine slams into him from behind, the feel of Aomine's calloused fingers gripping and stroking his erection, the tingles he feels in his neck because of Aomine's continuous nibbling and sucking, the heat being emitted from Aomine's body to his own and the smell of both his as well as Aomine's sweat that envelopes them. That tantalizing and electrifying and _fucking _erotic smell just drives Kise to a state of being completely lost.

And then Aomine bites Kise's left ear, nibbling on the soft lobe and sucking it gently before he tugs at Kise's earring with his teeth, transfixed on the way the dark blue metal sparkles in the light each time Kise shivers. Aomine loves it, loves it so, _so_ much that Kise still goes around wearing this anniversary gift every day, showing it off to everyone; telling them it was given to him by his lover; unconsciously rolling it around with his fingers; licking his lips while playing with this earring and looking straight at _Aomine_ while doing it. Aomine sucks Kise's ear again and continues thrusting into him until Kise is shaking with need. And when he gasps, "All mine," Kise's not on earth anymore.

He turns his head to the side, finds Aomine's lips and kisses him roughly, just one kiss with Aomine enough to send him into a frenzy. And when Aomine moans sensually into Kise's mouth, Kise unconsciously bites the side of Aomine's lip as he holds in a scream (that would have been so _hot_ to listen to, Aomine thinks) and his balls tighten as he comes, toes curling, sending shivers down his spine. And when Kise's ass clamps down on Aomine, he thrusts hard and fast a few more times before he's coming too, right inside Kise, forgetting the fact that Kise sometimes finds it disgusting when Aomine's cum runs down his legs.

Kise doesn't seem to mind it though, nor does he seem to mind the fact that his room's wall is stained with his own cum, nor the fact that that his sister just screamed something about how her _homo brother_ and her homo brother's_ homo boyfriend_ are big _perverts_ and slammed the main door way too loudly. Aomine pulls out gently, and his cum runs down Kise's thighs, then to the lingerie that's stretched near his knees and Aomine can't help but feel how _erotic_ the sight is. How erotic _Kise_ is. Especially when Kise turns and wraps his arms around Aomine's neck and slightly tipping his head back—his face still flushed because of their previous _activities_—and when he all but purrs, "I've got a sailor dress too, _Aominecchi_," Aomine can literally feel the thread of rationality in his mind snap into two.

His eyes dimming with lust again, he growls, licks the bite left at the end of his lip by Kise, and hoarsely responds, "And what are we going to do with it?"

At this, Kise grins, it's both bright as well as dark, and he winks. "Hmm, I wonder. It's your birthday after all."

Aomine gulps and looks deep into Kise's amber eyes, and the warmth and _lust _and love radiated in them makes him smile, makes his heart swell. He's so happy, so _lucky_; he wonders if anything can make him feel more elated than what he's feeling right that moment.

"...and we'll get the _whipped cream _out soon too," Kise whispers, stressing on certain parts of the sentence with a suggestive smirk, and Aomine can't help but think about how much he loves the blond in his arms.

Because honestly, he loves him a whole _damn_ lot; and he knows he's loved back a whole _damn_ lot too.


End file.
